PHOBOS: Owner’s Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Rain on Roses
Summary: Ever wanted to own your very own Phobos? This manual has everything you need to know.


OK so I was bored when I made this, oh and I got the idea from A ATLA fic, All credit goes to Ratroon.

Disclaimer: Er...I Don't own W.I.T.C.H, happy?

Enjoy...hopefully... Oh Yes...and I might do other characters IF they are requested.

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a fully automated PHOBOS unit. To ensure you get the full benefits of your Prince, Magic User and Manipulator. Please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

Name: (PRINCE) PHOBOS

Date of Manufacture: Roughly 40 years ago

Place of Manufacture: Meridian Castle

Nationality/Ethnicity: Meridian

Height: About 5'9"

Weight :He refuses to be weighed.

-

**Your PHOBOS unit will come with the following accessories:**

One (1)Meridian Royal Robe

One (1)Earthling Clothes (version 2.0 only)

One (1)Kingdom Meridian

One (1)Army

-

**Programming:**

Your PHOBOS unit is not a very versatile unit being a Prince and all. But with the right coaxing you can get him to perform various tasks. With each upgrade he will become even more versatile.

**WARNING:** Some PHOBOS unit programs are considered illegal operations.

**Magic User: **Your PHOBOS unit has magic to a limited degree, and can be used for various tasks. Such as attacking CALEB and GUARDIAN units, draining his kingdom's Life Force, lying to ELYON units, and Glamouring (glamouring version 2.0 only)

**Puppet Master: **Your PHOBOS unit is very good at manipulating people to get them to do almost whatever he wants them to do; it's as if he is pulling on their strings. Though PHOBOS units usually saves this for ELYON units.

**WARNING:** This program might be used against you.

**Tyrant**: PHOBOS units rules his world with A iron fist, this often causes other units to rebel and results in GUARDIAN units kicking his butt.

**Weider Of The Specter Of Phobos** _(Version 2.0 Only)_ Formerly The Seal of Nerissa, your PHOBOS unit will steal it from her and try to take over the universe.

**Warning: This programing often causes CEDRIC units to sallow PHOBOS units whole.**

-

**Your PHOBOS unit has nine (9) settings:**

**WARNING: **PHOBOS units are sadistic sociopaths and are not user friendly.

**Sociopath:** (Default setting) Your PHOBOS unit is usually calm and will not go around randomly blowing things up, he prefers to sit and around and let other units carry his sociopath work.

**Cold Hearted:** Basically on about half the time. Although it's hard to tell with his puppet master program.

**Manipulator: **Your PHOBOS unit will need to be on this setting to activate his puppet master program.

**Excited:** Whenever something goes his way and it is safe to express this feeling.

**Sadistic:**On this setting your PHOBOS unit will do mean things for his own sick amusement even to his friends (or loyal workers, whatever you wish to call them). PHOBOS units have been observed attacking innocent GUARDIAN and ELYON units and scaring small children.

**Mean:** Usually on while in angry mode and simultaneously with sadistic mode.

**Surprise/Shock:** Whenever something he didn't expect happens, most often results in yelling.

.**Angry:**When his plans get botched or a CEDRIC unit manages to at fail some "simple" task. (Note: GUARDIAN, REBEL and ELYON units all cause this setting)

**Happy:** When something goes his way or it is not safe to be on excited setting.

-

**Relations with other units: **Your PHOBOS unit is certainly not a friendly unit and is compatible with only a few other units.

**(PRINCESS) ELYON:**A ELYON unit may be the sister unit to an PHOBOS unit but don't be fooled, he wants his claim to the throne and is willing to kill any ELYON unit over it.

**(LORD) CEDRIC: **This is probably the most compatible unit with your PHOBOS unit. While there has been no actual documentation of an PHOBOS unit being nice to a CEDRIC unit; it has been speculated that your PHOBOS unit can be. Also CEDRIC units will do just about anything for your PHOBOS unit.

**WARNING:**(Version 2.0 CEDRIC units might eat PHOBOS's unit whole.)

**MIRANDA**: is compatible with your PHOBOS unit. There has been no actual documentation of an PHOBOS unit being nice to a MIRANDA unit; unlike CEDRIC units, PHOBOS units are not thought to be able to be nice to MIRANDA units. While MIRANDA units may not be as loyal to your PHOBOS unit as CEDRIC units are, PHOBOS units will often find them less annoying with failing at tasks.

**WARNING: **Repeated interactions with CEDRIC units may eventually lead to a MIRANDA unit's betrayal of your PHOBOS unit.

**GUARDIANS: **Because the guardians are the number one threat to your PHOBOS unit's world conquest, and they would also like to save the ELYON unit, from your PHOBOS grasp, he would like nothing more to get them out of the way.

**CALEB**: Leader of the rebels that happen to rebel against PHOBOS units, direct contact is rare and CALEB units are more likely to fight CEDRIC units.

-

**Cleaning:**

Your PHOBOS unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. But if you wish to do it yourself do not machine wash, wash only in hot water, do not tumble dry, do not hang on the line to dry.

**-**

**Energy: **

Since fighting guardians and bossing people(and/or shapeshifters)around uses up a lot of energy make sure that he is fed thrice daily. (NOTE: Your PHOBOS unit only eats food fit for Prince, trying to feed him anything else and he will throw it at you.)

-

**Upgrades: **This unit can be upgraded but because upgrading PHOBOS units is a hassle it will cost 300.00 extra for the upgrade.

**2.0 Upgrade:** In order to upgrade to PHOBOS Version 2.0 first have the guardians team up with him, then have him steal NERISSA units seal, and the end result is that your PHOBOS units will be eaten.

(NOTE: Please don't worry, your PHOBOS unit will be coughed up.)

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: Why is it that whenever I take my PHOBOS unit to the outdoors that spiders and/or snakes flee whenever they see him?

A: It appears that he hasn't grown out of his animal cruelty phase from the Final battle.

Q: Concerning the girlfriend problem trouble shooting solution. Isn't Cedric currently involved with Miranda?

A: Yes.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your PHOBOS unit can't get a girlfriend because he scares any potential ones off.

Solution: Get a CEDRIC unit to give him advice, or better yet just have your PHOBOS unit go out with that CEDRIC unit. The sad truth is that his best shot at having a romantic relationship with anyone is with a CEDRIC unit.

**(WARNING: If you try this, keep all MIRANDA units away.)**

Problem: You took your PHOBOS unit to someplace and he frightened small children.

Solution: Next time take him to someplace where it isn't too likely to have small children. If you can't find one, take him someplace where it is likely to have mixed age groups and find an activity for him to do that any small children aren't doing. That way he will frighten people his own age or older instead.

Problem: Your PHOBOS unit is ranting about losing to "a group of goody goody girls."

Solution: Duct tape works rather well.

With proper care and maintenance, your PHOBOS unit should be able to maintain his grip on Meridian and hopefully not have his butt kicked by the Guardians.

* * *

Right about the Troubleshooting I just couldn't resist, sorry for all those who dislike the pairing.

Oh and Version 2.0 stands for season two, but you probably knew that.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
